


Flames of War

by Thelostsaber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Golems, Multi, War, Werewolves, half-dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostsaber/pseuds/Thelostsaber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain the Commander of the Queen's Iron Vanguard have found their target. A tribe group lead by Chief Blackhill who refuses to follow or listen to the Queen's law. Soon a chain of events will be set in place that will bring family and friends into open war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Iron Vanguard vs The Blackhill Tribe

The mists of the battlefield were slowly clearing, the breaths of the soldiers could be seen as the armored warriors stood in their formations. Ahead of them were the fur covered members of the Blackhills Tribe. A tribe of people who reject the rule of the Queen, a large man stood at the head of the small horde of warriors. Tattoos covered the mans head, a large battle axe in his hand as he and his warriors shouted challenges against the large army. 

At the head of the iron clad army was three people, two men and one women. The armored man lowered the reins of his horse as he looked to his left, "Eros. Is that Chief Blackhill?" the brown hair man asked his eyes locked on the large man rallying the people.

The green eyed mage nodded as he looked up at his friend, he pulled back his hood and brushed aside his black hair. "That's him Kain, if we capture him the Blackhill Tribes will have no leadership." 

"Alright, Eros you be ready if it comes to your magic. Meridath keep your bow on me." Kain ordered as he rode forward on his mount.

"Eros, you have the men. I need a better vantage point." Meridath said in a hushed tow, gripping her bow tight she dashed towards the tree line.

The white horse rode through the mist until it was a few yards from horde. Kain stopped the horse and dismounted it a small cloak covered the Commander as he walked forward. Chief Blackhill raised his free arm and the men fell silent. "You have some big balls for walking into the wolf's den boy."

"Chief Blackhill, I am give you a chance to stand down, surrender to us and I can promise you that none of you or your tribe will be harmed." Kain spoke calmly as his eyes locked with Blackhill's.

All of Blackhill's warriors began to laugh, as they began to slam their weapons rhythmically hit their shields. "I agree....its time to end this!" Blackhill cheered as the warriors behind him did as well. Drawing back his battle axe was high over him as he swung downwards with all his might. 

Kain pulled off his cloak revealing his kite shield with the Ironguard insignia on it. Lifting his left arm he braced for the blow as the axe clashed against the shield. 

\---

Meridath was watching all of this, an arrow nocked on her bowstring. Her eye trained on the large man as her finger let go of the arrow, not wasting anytime she drew an arrow from a small quiver that was attached to her leather leggings. She set on it on a lower branch and reached into her back pouch just below her large quiver. Pulling out some flint and a piece of steel. Quickly she struck the steel against the flint a few times until a spark hit the special cloth that the arrow below it was wrapped in. Nocking that arrow she shot it straight into the air to signal Eros.

\---

Eros sees the flaming arrow and raises his bladed staff on the air, "Everyone! We move now!" The formation of armored soldiers begins to march forward behind the mage.

\---

Kain's shield was holding back the battle axe, with his right hand he gripped the hilt of his longsword and pulls it from it sheath swing at Blackhill. Black laughed lifting his axe up again only for the arrow shot from Meridath to hook through one of the rings on the back side of it as it strikes into a tree behind him stopping Blackhill from swing down.

"Archer!" A female warrior shouted as she positioned herself between Blackhill and Kain.

The roar of Kain's men could be heard as they came running towards the Blackhill horde. Blackhill reached up and broke the arrow as he raised his axe up, "Shield wall now!" The horde all rushed into formation as Kain backed away towards his men.

"Kain! Orders?" Eros asked raising his staff to the sky halting the army.

"Spear unit to the front, pierce their wall and then strike." Kain answered as the spear unit responded taking to the front their spears out and ready. He raised his sword in the air, "Charge!"

The Iron Vanguard all rushed forward, the spears clashing with the shields. Some spears punching through the men behind the shields, finally the gap was closed and the battle ensued. The women that stood between Kain and Blackhill locked eyes with the young Commander, "Eros I got her." 

Eros nods as he slams his staff into the ground and begins to chant. Two tribesmen charged forward with their swords out, Eros' eyes opened a green aura around his hand as he gripped his staff and closed his free hand. The ground shot up hitting the one closest to him knocking him away, but the second was still coming. Eros rushed forward and ducked under the sword of the man, then raised the bladed end of his staff up to block his next swing. 

The other man was easily stronger then the mage as he began to push the mage backwards. Finally the weapons separated and the man booted Eros in the chest pinning him to the ground. Raising his sword up he suddenly the man dropped the blade to the ground as he fell on the mage, an arrow sticking out of the back of his head, and one more out of the back of his neck. Meridath pulled the dead man off of Eros and extended her hand, and pulled him to his feet. Eros quickly stabbed his staff just to the side of Meridath stabbing through the fur armor of a man about to strike Medridath.

"Drinks are on me when we get back to Quince." she said nocking an arrow to cover another soldier.

Kain's longsword clashed against the wood of the woman's spear. Her black hair was short and her eyes never leaving her targets as she stepped back and knocked out the young man's legs right from under him with the long reach of her spear. She thrusts it down only for Kain to raise his kite shield deflecting the blow giving him the time to get back to his feet. Not wasting time he rushed forward raising his blade he dodged her next thrust and slash down splitting the wooden spear from it's metal head. He used his shield to strike her knocking her back into a tree. Blackhill watched this in silence until he watched his best warrior hit the tree. "Enough!"

He shouted so loud the whole battle stopped, "...Boy....no....Commander Ironguard, you swear the rest of my people will not be harmed and can leave to their family's?"

Kain turned his attention to him, and gave him a nod.

"All of you go home....this fight is over, no more lives will be thrown away for a fight we know we can not win." 

Blackhill walked over to the young girl and lifted her over his shoulder, "This one comes with me, she is of my blood."

Slowly the warrior's of Blackhill stated their farewells to their chief, gathered their dead, and treated their wounded.

Blackhill looked at Kain, "We are your prisoners now, all I ask is you show Nelif leniency. She was just following her father's will."

Kain mounted his horse as he was next to Eros and Meridath, "I will do what I can Blackhill, Master-at-arms McArthur the prisoners are in your care treat them like our own soldiers."

"We are heading home to Quince now right Kain?" The orange hair noble girl asked resting her bow on her back.

"Yes, lets not keep them waiting."


	2. The Pieces fall into place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kain and the Iron Vanguard celebrity their victory over the Blackhill Tribes, Eros and Meridath sneak off together, Kain is requested to help the World Famous Alchemist that no one has heard of to take on a few bandits, and a young half dragon begins her destiny.

Campsites has been set up in the valley as the Iron Vanguard took up camp for the night. Kain still in his armor and cloak climbed up on a small stage, "People!" he shouted over the crowd as they all quieted down. "With our mission over we will be home in the next day, but for now we can have a true celebration. Break out the barrels of wine tonight we drink!" The soldiers all let out a cheer as some of them broke out into songs.

Eros was leaning against a pole laughing softly at Kain as Meridath passed by, "Hey Eros, follow me."

"Hmm? Meridath where are you going?" the mage asked.

"Shhh just close your eyes and trust me." she giggled as she took the young man's hand and began to lead him away from the camp.

Kain was climbing down when he saw this and laughed a little to himself, a young solider came running up. "Commander you have to join us!" 

The Commander nodded, "Alright fetch me a goblet, I will join in with you all."

\---

The noise of the army became more and more quiet as the mage was pulled into the forest around the valley they were camping in. Meridath came to a stop, "Now keep your eyes closed Eros and no peeking until I say so."

Meridath was letting out a soft hum as she began to remove her leather chest piece, leg armor, and finally her fingerless gauntlets. Setting her armor all together she was now only in her undershirt and pants. "Eros....open your eyes."

His eyes opened and saw before him the orange hair noble girl was twisting her hair as she leaned against the tree. "So Eros what do you think?"

Eros was stumbling on his words as he stared at her, "You look amazing even outside of your armor."

Meridath giggled softly as she walked towards him, reaching up she took his hood and lowered looking into Eros' green eyes. "I have always loved those eyes of yours." Eros found himself blushing as Meridath brush the bangs of his hair from his eyes and leaned in close as if to kiss him but she stopped inches from his lips. "Not yet, first we need to get wet."

Eros looked out and could see now where he was lead but to a small lake in the middle of the forest, he retrieved a small book from a pouch on the back of his belt and opened it. He raised his right hand and moved it around as some of the flowers around the lake and inside it began to emit light. Meridath smiled as she walked passed him rubbing his chin revealing that she removed the rest of her clothing as she slowly slides into the water.

"Meridath?! Your not wearing underwear!" the mage mumbled nervously.

"Of course I'm not Eros, I don't want to get my bra or panties wet." She laughed gently as she raises her index finger and signal for him to come in the water.

\---

Kain was smiling as he and a bunch of the soldiers were singing a joyful tune, most of the soldiers were drunk by now not being able to hold their wine well. Kain on the other hand had only had one drink, he had no plans on getting drunk when they still had to march home tomorrow. Two other sober soldiers approached the Commander a small man behind them.

"Commander this man has requested a meeting with you."

Kain turned and saw the strange looking man. He was wearing a top hat, a glass device that had strange switches on them, and he was wearing a suit of sorts. "Uhh. What can I do for you?" he questioned.

"Please sir can we talk about this in private?" the man asked in a hushed tone.

"Alright...." 

The two men walked to the edge of the camp, Kain never taking his eyes of off the stranger. "Now...what is it you want?"

"I need your help Commander Ironguard. I am Eugene Montague Esquire the III, the famous Alchemist."

Kain looked at Eugene dumbfounded. "Never heard of you."

"Well I will excuse that, but I need something from you and I am willing to offer my services as an Alchemist to the Queen's army if you help me." the man replied.

"Alright, what do you need?" 

"Well its quite simple, a small group of bandits robbed me. I just happen to know that they are traveling near by in hopes of avoiding you." the Alchemist informed Kain.

"How many?" 

"Four."

Kain looked back to the camp and shook his head. "Looks like I made a bad call, well Eugene you are coming with." 

"What?! No I do not fight." he shouted.

"You want what was taken back then come." Kain ordered as he pushed the guy forward.

\---

Kain and Eugene were pushed up behind a tree hearing voices come towards them, reaching back Kain handed Eugene a short knife. "Just in case."

The voices became clear as they came close soon five people were revealed on the path, each step made it clear that one of them was a prisoner. A girl, light brown hair. Still in her leather armor. Ropes held her wrists together behind her back, a second rope securing her elbows tightly together, and finally a rope just under her breasts. A rope was tied to that and in one of the bandits hands. A cloth was tied behind her head completely over her mouth preventing her from shouting to alert other to their presents and a strange silver collar was around her neck with strange markings engraved in it. 

That all stood out to Kain but what really made him confused were her eyes, her right eye was a normal green, but her left almost had a golden tint to it. Eugene looked almost in fear, "No not her!" he shouted and then covering his mouth. 

"OH! Come out 'ere now!" The one holding the leash ordered.

Kain stepped out his cloak blowing in the light breeze. "I will give you one chance let her go and return whatever you stole from Eugene!"

The bandits all looked at each other and exploded in laughter. "Ahahaha! This one really 'ad me going there! You think you can handle the Black March?"

Kain held up one finger and raised his left arm exposing his kite shield. "I've run the Black March off before, this time I will not be so kind."

"So you are a tough guy eh? You heard him boys he isn't going to be nice to us, we better return the favor." the leader of the group snorted again.

All three men charged, Kain didn't move his hand just on the hilt of his longsword, the first man reached him and swung a hand axe at him. Kain didn't give him an opening as he slammed his shield into the axe exposing the mans front. Using his Right hand he partly drew out his sword, striking the guy in the center of mass with the hilt and kicking him aside. Fully drawing out his sword now the next man ran at him with a sword as well. Kain blocked with him shield. He then closed the distance and slapped the man across his face with the shield knocking him to the side. The third was on Kain fast, to avoid the impact of the man's mace he dropped his Kite Shield and rolled to the side. Placing both of his hands on the hilt he readied himself. The man swung for Kain's head, but he ducked under the blow. Now that the man had shifted his weight Kain rushed forward and tackled the man to the ground and stuck him with his gauntlet covered hand. 

Getting off the man he looked at their leader, he knee'd down and gripped his shield. "Your turn."

"Really now, alright boy..... 'ere I come."

\---

Eros and Meridath were laying on the ground together, hand in hand after their sexual encounter. Their clothes back on as Eros turned and looked at her, "How did I get lucky enough to end up with you Meridath?"

The archer laughed softly, "Luck didn't have anything to do with it Eros, while training with my father I always saw you working so hard to master your magic. It was while watching you as we grew up that I finally figured out that it wasn't your magic I was watching....it was you."

Eros smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed the noble girl gentle, "I will be here for you Meridath Westfield."

"And I will be here for you Eros Rook."

A flock of bird flew from the trees near by as the two of them got up quickly, "Should we check that out?"

Meridath nodded.

\---

The bandit's leader walked the tied up girl to a tree and secured her to it, he cracked his knuckles before he reached behind him and removed two curved daggers. "You will die from this young little things weapons." the man laughed as he stepped closer. 

The bandit quickly slashed at Kain forcing him to jump back. The bandit didn't give him a second as he closed the distance and stabbed at him with both daggers, Kain lifted his shield and blocked them both as he swung with his sword just missing the man's legs. Using his miss and the man leaping up to avoid his blade, Kain dropped his sword and tackled the man as he began to punch the man over and over again.

"The Black March....has fallen!" Kain shouted striking him once more as he elbowed his nose.

"Kain! You okay?!" Eros shouted as he and Meridath rushed towards him.

"Yeah just a few bandits, Eros can you create a golem to carry them back to camp?" Kain asked as he got off the bandit the women's daggers in his hands and walked towards the girl.

Eros slammed his staff against the ground and lifted his hand as rocks began to form together. "Master Eros....you called?" The large Golem spoke.

"Yes Ridger, we need your strength to take this bandits back to camp to face their crimes." Eros answered.

"I will do as you ask." Ridger replied softly as his large hands began to lift them up one at a time to carry them.

Meridath keep her bow trained on the bandits just in case.

Kain walked towards the young lady who didn't take her eyes off of the young Commander. "Don't worry let me cut you free."

"KAIN STOP!" Eugene yelled as he stared at the women. "Do not set that thing free....it isn't human."

"What are you talking about?!" Kain asked turning to Eugene.

"Look at the rope, there is a small amount of silver wrapped around it and the silver collar? Its to stop her from being able to transform into a werewolf!" Eugene yelled.

\---

Atop rocky hill a lone red dragon was resting next to a small hut, it's tail resting in a small river. Inside the hut a sickly man laid in bed and a female sat next to it, the old mans eyes wrapped in bandages as he raised his hand. "Telsha...the time has come. Your destiny is your to control my daughter, but you must remember....Kain Ironguard must live."

The fiery red head gripped her fathers hand, "I know father...I will make you proud."

"Please Telsha....send in your mother." her father requested.

"Yes father." she said as she walked outside. "Mother."

The dragon's eyes opened as a blinding light encircled the dragon until it was gone and a women in a high classed robe was standing there. "Its time isn't it."

Telsha nodded her head. 

Telsha's mother placed a hand on her head and hugged her gentle, "Take pleasure in the time we had with your father." She released her daughter and entered the hut.

Telsha waited and gathered all of her stuff from the chest near by. She looked over everything, her armor made of scales given to her by her mother, placing on the gauntlets she created a flame in her hand. Her mother had walked outside and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's time to grant his request. Are you ready my daughter."

The half dragon nodded as the light encircled her again as Telsha's mother reverted back to her normal form. Telsha had gotten her armor on and climbed up on her mothers back. The red dragon looked at the hut one last time as he puffed a small stream of fire lighting the place ablaze. She then extended her wings and took off into the sky. Telsha and her mother both know that Telsha's father said both of their destinies started at the Temple of Azu and that was where they were off to.


	3. The Seer and the Collar

Kain took a step close towards the bound up girl, she took a step back her back against the tree. Kain seeing she was actually afraid of him backed up, "It's okay, I swear on my honor as the Commander of the Queen's Iron Vanguard that no harm will come to you." Her body language was showing that she was calming down. "I'm going to come closer to you and remove the gag...okay?" 

The girl nodded slowly, but Eugene shouted. "You can't be serious she will kill you as soon as you free her!"

The women glared at Eugene active pulling at the ropes, Kain placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and slowly calmed down looking into his eyes, he reach up but stopped. "Meridath would you be so kind as to escort Eugene back to our camp?"

Meridath gave Kain a confused look, "He is coming with us?"

"Yes I solved his bandit problem...he works for us." Kain stated.

"What?! I didn't get my item back!" The alchemist yelled out.

"True but your item should be in their pouches, you may search them once you, Meridath, and Ridger return to camp...Ridger you okay with me keeping Eros out here with me a little longer?"

The golem felt odd he wasn't used to making choices, "Master Eros....."

Eros laughed softly, "The Commander asked you Ridger this is your choice."

"I trust that my Master will be safe with you Commander." the golem spoke in a soft matter as he began to walk carrying the four captured bandits.

"You two play nice, come on Eugene get moving." Meridath said pushing him forward. 

Kain finally removed the gag, "May I get your name?"

The women took a few deep breaths finally able to talk after so long, "I'm Wilona....Wilona Ingram."

"Well I wish we could have met differently but let me get you cut free." Kain spoke as he lifted one of the twin curved daggers the bandit leader was holding.

"Why would you help me?" Wilona asked softly looking at the ground.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm a monster...that man wasn't lying. I'm a werewolf." she was looking down at the ground as she spook.

"That doesn't change the fact I should help you, you didn't choose to become a werewolf...besides if you were a monster you would have shredded those bandits before we even met." Kain said.

Wilona smiled softly, she wasn't used to people taking the news of her being cursed well. "Thank you...wait what is your name?"

"Oh how rude of me, I am Kain Ironguard." he answered.

"Um Kain? Could you cut me free of my bounds now?" Wilona laughed softly.

Kain blushed softly, "Of course sorry." he lifted one of the daggers and began to cut the young women free.

Wilona couldn't look him in the eyes as he cut her free, Eros stepped close he seemed focused on the collar around Wilona's neck. Kain turned to his friend and noticed him staring at it. "What is it?"

"Wilona...where did you get that collar?" the mage asked.

Wilona fell silent for a few moments as tears filed her eyes, "A few days after I was...cursed a blind man came to me, he claimed to be able to see the future. The old man was taller then me and a beautiful women traveled with him, he took my hand and promised he could help me control my curse. All I had to do was lock this collar around my neck, and one day I would meet the people who would lead me to my freedom. It was weird at first to wearing this collar but it protected me from the beast and I would only turn during the full moons."

Eros pulled Kain close, "Kain I know that collar!" 

"What?! How is it old magic?" the commander asked.

"No...I made it with Mildrad, we made this years ago." Eros stated. "An older man with bandages over his eyes came to Dawn's Light with a beautiful women, he paid Mildrad for her services in magic and the two of us spend three days creating what he requested. A silver collar that can stop a person from transforming and it worked, we placed it around the women's neck and asked her to transform...I have no idea what the women was but she was still the same women when she tried to change."

"What are the odds of this happening?" Kain asked.

"The odds don't matter, I believe that the man really could foresee the future, and we are all apart of whatever he is up too?" Eros answered as he snapped his fingers. "Kain do you still have the key I gave you all those years ago?"

"Of course I do."

"Wilona when we get back to Dawn's Light we can free you of that collar." Eros smiled.

Wilona smiled but it quickly faded, "No...not that I don't want it removed but until I'm free of the curse I need it to control myself." 

Kain placed his hand on Wilona, "Well then join with the Iron Vanguard, I promise I will do all I can to help you free yourself from the curse." he said looking into her eyes a serious look on his face.

"Will they accept me?" Wilona asked looking down sheepishly.

"Everyone has been hand selected by me, they will respect my choice." Kain answered.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Well then Eros...Wilona lets return to camp."

\---

The journey back to camp was quiet and uneventful until they set foot back inside, Eugene was still near Kain's tent with Meridath and Redger near by. "Commander are you insane?!" he shouted as other soldiers turned to look. "How could you let that monster into this camp?!"

"Eugene you are now the alchemist of the Iron Vanguard, I select everyone who is apart of this force." Kain answered as he got up on a small box. "Listen up everyone, this here is Wilona and she will be joining us. As always we don't keep secrets here, she is cursed and on full moons she will transform into a werewolf...but will you still stand side by side with her? Fight by her side? Die by her side? Protect her?"

"Of course Commander you choose her so it means she is one of us!" one soldier cheered out as he held up his goblet. 

Another more drunk soldier cried out, "I would die for anyone standing here! I am the shield that protects my brothers and sisters!"

"And I am the blade that will strike down those who seek us harm!" One more shouted finishing the motto of the Iron Vanguard.

Kain nodded and then looked down at Eugene, "We don't judge people, we accept all that take the iron."

"Yes sir." Eugene mumbled softly.

"Good now everyone since I have your attention if you have drank too much hit the tents now we are marching home tomorrow." A few soldiers moaned but some men left for the tents, "What about you all? You heading to bed as well?"

Meridath smiled and nodded, "Yes, Eros and I will be heading off together."

Kain could only laugh softly, "Eugene your tent was setup next to mine you should get some sleep as well we do have a long march a head of us."

"You are right Commander Ironguard." he answered as he made his way towards his tent.

"Commander....what are my orders?" Redger asks in a calming voice.

Kain looked up at the stone golem, "Well Ridger....do golems sleep?"

"No."

"Well I'm sure Eros is....busy so is there anything you want to do?"

"I like to collect flowers." the golem stated raising up a journal, Ridger set it down and flipped through the pages showing off just some of the flowers he had collected over his many years.

"That is not what I was expecting, but sure if you want to go look for flowers just be back by sunrise." Kain said.

Ridger nodded as he slowly walked past him and into the forest, that left Wilona and Kain, "Come we will set you up a bed in my command tent."

"Thanks Kain." Wilona smiled as she followed him.


End file.
